Broken Roses
by HPLuver5588
Summary: Mia Ferris is a lonely eleven year-old orphan returning to England after six years. She soon gets her Hogwarts letter. No one knows who she is until she gets to school. What happens when she meets her father, whom she was taken away from six years earlier.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Potter world. I own only Mia Ferris and Sylas the owl. I _wish I_ owned it, but sadly that's not the case.

* * *

**Broken Roses**

"Daddy, I don't understand! Why are you letting them take me away? Daddy! No, don't leave me!"

Tears streamed down the five-year-old's face as she was ripped from her father's grasp. All he could do was watch in helplessness as his daughter was taken away from him. She sat there in a stranger's arms and watched as her father just stood there doing nothing, and she felt her heart break.

"Grab the ball you little brat."

She quickly touched the round orange ball in front of her and took one last glance at her father before she felt a pull at her stomach.

He sat staring at the spot she had just vanished from and felt a lone tear fall down his face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mia Ferris sat on her bed and watched the rainfall outside her windows. The rain was soon accompanied by her tears as she started to weep.

July 31 was the day she was ripped from her father's loving care, and she hadn't seen or heard from him for six years to date. Today was the day she turned eleven, but she found no need to celebrate.

As soon as she felt she had cried enough, she quickly took many calming breaths so that she would stop. If she were found crying, she would get beaten. She quickly learned that on her first day. They had brought her here as soon as they could and left her. After two days, she found out that she was in France, that much was easy enough. For six years she had kept as quiet as she could and changed her last name. Staying quiet wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, seeing as she was a witch, but she tried.

"Get up you little imps! I vant zis 'ouse as to shine like ze Eiffel Tower! Now get to vork!" Mia quickly got up at the sound of Matron Francis screaming at her and the other orphans. She ran out of the room to grab something to clean and on her way back bumped into someone. She looked up at the old, cranky lady immediately started stuttering.

"I-I... M-Matron… S-S-Sorry…" She started to run back into her room and was grabbed by the little bit of hair that she had.

"Vat's zat on your face? 'Ave you been crying?" Mia inwardly groaned as she realized she hadn't washed her face off.

"No. I wouldn't-"

"And now you're LYING to me?" The woman raised her hand and slapped Mia across the face. She went to hit her again, but before that could happen, the woman was blown across the room. All the other orphans looked at Mia with looks of fear and admiration.

"What did you do?" one brave child asked.

"I don't know. I just, got scared and she just…" Mia didn't know how to explain herself. The oldest one of the bunch, Katherine at age fifteen, quickly ushered her out the door.

"You need to get out of here. When she wakes up, she'll kill you." Katherine gave her a small knapsack and shoved her onto the street.

"But, where do I go? I don't have anything." Mia had honestly no idea what to do.

"There are one hundred francs and two hundred pounds in that bag. I've been saving up by taking little bits from Matron for the past eight years I've been here. I was going to leave, but you need to more than I do. Go to England. Anywhere in England, just go." She gave Mia a quick hug and with one last look, closed the door to the orphanage.

Mia sat there for a few moments before running for three blocks. She stopped running and it finally hit her.

_I'm free. I'm actually free._

She waited a few moments for the happy feeling to subside and then thought of where she should go.

_I'll take a boat over to England, then stay somewhere._

Before getting a ticket she stopped at a small café to get a drink and hot food, which she hadn't had for six years. Mia got many strange looks but ignored them all.

The walk to the docks wasn't as far as she thought it was. She had never realized how close she was to water. Getting a ticket and getting on a boat wasn't as hard as she thought, either. No one really paid attention to the age once she gave money.

Standing on the boat, she watched as France slowly faded away and England came closer. For the first time in six years she felt some hope.

_I'm going home._

She smiled and walked down below to take a well-needed nap.


	2. Home Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Potter world. I own only Mia Ferris and Sylas the owl. I _wish I_ owned it, but sadly that's not the case.

* * *

**Broken Roses: Home Again**

Mia got off her boat and started wandering the streets. She had no idea where she was going, only that she would have to find somewhere to go soon. Mia wandered towns and streets, sleeping in alleyways and eating from cheap places. She didn't want to spend all her money. She consumed a whole month doing this, having no idea where to go.

It was one of these days that Mia was in London. Turning a corner, Mia saw an interesting looking place named _The Leaky Cauldron. _Intrigued by the name, she made her way across the street and entered. Upon entrance, she noticed many people sitting at the bar or at tables talking. Moving to the counter, she asked for a drink and something hot to eat. The bartender looked at her with interest and concern at her dirty clothes, then set to preparing her meal. She had only bought new clothes once, but made sure to wash herself, and the clothes, at least twice a week.

Mia sat down at a table staying as far away from anyone else as she could.

"Here you are. Anything else I can get you?" the bartender said, setting down a steaming mug and some food in front of her. "The name's Tom by the way."

"T-Thank you, Tom. Ummm… do you know of a place that I could stay?"

Tom looked at her and smiled, "This here's an inn. You can have a room, on me."

"Sir, I have money-"

"Just take the room. When you're done eating go on and head up to room seven." With this Tom turned around and tended to other customers.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Thirty minutes later Mia walked into room seven and set her bag down on the bed. She noticed a pair of nice looking pajamas and smiled. Mia quickly washed up and came back out to her room. As soon as she entered she screamed.

Sitting on her bed was an owl, hold a letter in its beak. Upon seeing her, the owl dropped the letter on her bed and went to perch on her window. Looking down on her bed she saw a letter addressed to her exactly, right down to room number seven.

Mia looked at the owl, then the letter and decided to open it.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **

**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Miss Ferris,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Mia looked at the letter one last time before running out the door, then quickly turning around to write some kind of reply saying she'd be there. She then hurried down the stairs, hoping Tom was still awake.

"Excuse… Me… I need… to get supplies… for school… before tomorrow…" Tom looked at her, then smiled.

"I'll wake you up early tomorrow and I'll take you. You should go to bed now."

"Thank you!" Starting up the stairs to go to bed, Mia was stopped by Tom.

"Wait, you never told me your name!"

"Mia. Mia Ferris"

"Goodnight, Miss Ferris."

"Goodnight, Tom, and thanks again!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning, Tom woke Mia up at seven so she could be ready to go by eight. While leaving he told her that her breakfast was on the table in her room.

She quickly got up and ate her breakfast then ran to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. As she left her room she saw a boy that looked about her age with messy, dark hair and glasses walking down the hall.

_Maybe he'll go to school with me._

Mia walked down the stairs and told Tom she was ready. He led her to a small alleyway and tapped the bricks in a certain order. She watched as the bricks moved aside to reveal a long, crowded street with many people in robes and pointy hats. She actually wasn't too surprised. After all, she already knew that she was a witch.

"Let's go, Mia. We need to get you a lot of stuff in a short amount of time."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Two hours later, Mia and Tom had gotten almost everything.

When they went into the first shop, Mia realized she didn't have wizard money. Tom had paid for her things and told her to pay him back later. For the first time in a long time, Mia got new clothes that weren't dirty.

"One more thing left on your list, Mia. You head on in to _Ollivander's. _Here's some money. You think you can find your way back to the inn? That's a good girl. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Tom!" He waved at her over his shoulder.

Mia walked the rest of the way down the street and walked into the designated shop. The bell on the door tinkled as it closed behind her.

"Hello, Miss… Ferris, is it? I think I remember you by a different name."

Mia flushed. "Yes, it's Ferris. That's my name."

"Alright, if you insist. Now, you must be seeking a wand."

"Yes, sir."

The man disappeared behind the counter and came back a few minutes later with an armful of boxes containing, what Mia guessed, was wands.

"Here, try this one. Willow, 12 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring." Mia grabbed the wand and stood there for a few seconds before feeling the urge to wave it. After doing so, papers that were on the counter blew away.

"No. That's not it. Here try this one." She took the next wand in her hand and waved it at the chair next to the door. It immediately broke into many pieces and Mia put the wand back onto the counter.

"That's _definitely_ not it." After thirty more wands, Mia was getting tired and very, very irritable.

"Mr. Ollivander, I don't think we're going to find a wand for me. I guess I'll just go." Mia started to turn to go out the door when Ollivander made a sound.

"Wait! There's… one more. Just… one second…" Ollivander turned around and rushed to the back of the store. Mia sat there waiting patiently. At least as patient as someone who had spent forty-five minutes trying out wands to no avail.

"Here. This one might be the one. Rosewood, 10 ¾ inches, bendy, thestral tail hair core." She picked up the wand and instantly felt a warm feeling spreading from her left hand. She felt… complete.

"This is the one, sir. I know it is."

"Remarkable. I never thought this wand would leave this shop."

"And why is that, Mr. Ollivander."

"Miss Ferris, I did not create this wand. This wand was created many, many years ago by a man who is far more experience than me. This wand was once yielded by a very powerful man, and I happened to come upon it some forty years ago during one of my travels."

"Sir, whose wand was this?" Mia was staring at Ollivander with wide eyes, holding her breath for an answer.

"Mia, this wand belonged to Salazar Slytherin."

"Who?" Ollivander looked at Mia like she was crazy.

"Salazar Slytherin was a founder of the school you are about to go to. He was a very powerful wizard. You should be honored to be holding this wand."

Mia looked at Ollivander and then at the wand she was holding in her hand.

"Thank you, sir." She handed him the money and walked out of the shop, heading towards _The Leaky Cauldron. _She kept staring at the wand that she held in a tight grip in her left hand.


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Potter world. I own only Mia Ferris and Sylas the owl. I _wish I_ owned it, but sadly that's not the case.

* * *

**Broken Roses: Friends**

"Tom! I'm back!" Mia ran into _The Leaky Cauldron _after realizing the time.

"Bloody hell, Mia! The train leaves in twenty minutes! I have your trunk here in my pocket." Mia gave him a puzzled look. "I shrunk it. I also took the liberty of buying you a pet."

As he said this, Tom moved to the side reveling to Mia a beautifully brown and white colored barn owl sitting in a cage behind him.

"Oh, Tom. He's beautiful! You really didn't have to."

"Mia, I can tell that you're alone, and it's only right of me to help you. Now, WE NEED TO GO!" Mia nodded and quickly grabbed the cage with the owl in it.

"I'm calling you Sylas," she whispered to her owl before following Tom to the fireplace. "Uh, Tom, if you've been with me all day, who's watching the inn?"

"My daughter, Sophia."  
"Oh. And… how are we getting to the train station?"

"We're going to Floo to a wizard shop next-door to it."

Mia looked at him questioningly. "Uh-"

"Just watch what I do, okay?"

"Can Sylas come with us like this?"

"Sylas? Oh, the owl. No, he can't. Let him out outside and he'll find his way to you."

Mia looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now please hurry." Mia quickly let Sylas out of his cage and sprinted back over to Tom. He motioned for her to give him the cage and quickly shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

He then grabbed a handful of some kind of powder in a cup next to the fireplace, stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder on the ground and said, "Refler's Café!" He presently disappeared. Mia stood in awe for a few seconds before realizing she could miss the train if she dawdled anymore.

Grabbing a hand full of the, Mia stepped into the fireplace an threw the powder to the ground. "Refler's Café!"

She felt a spinning sensation and immediately closed her eyes. Spinning made her extremely sick. Before she knew it, she felt her feet hit solid and ground and almost feel over, but Tom grabbed her first.

"Great job for your first time," Tom said proudly. "Now that you're here, let's go."

The pair hurriedly made their way to the train station next-door. As the passed the different platforms, Mia started to worry. She didn't see any other platforms with fractions in their names. They stopped at a wall between platforms nine and ten.

"In you go."

"What, you want me to go through the wall?" Mia asked incredulously.

"Exactly. It's better if you run at it. Now move! The train leaves in two minutes!"

Mia gave Tom one last look before started to jog then run at the wall. She closed her eyes just before she was about to hit it and was surprised when she didn't smash her face. Opening her eyes, she saw a scarlet train with many older people in robes walking around it. Many people turned their heads and looked at the child, mostly because there were no children in sight, but also because of her fiery locks. She turned around and saw Tom.

"Go get on the train. I'll make sure your luggage gets to the school along with, Sylas's was it, cage. Good luck, Mia. It was great meeting you."

Tom gave her a quick hug before she hopped onto the train. She waved to him as the scarlet engine pulled out of the station.

Relieved she had made the train, Mia set out on a new task: Finding a seat. She walked down the train a ways before coming across a cabin occupied by only two people.

"Excuse me, but can I sit with you?" she asked, looking at a plump boy and a bushy-haired girl.

"Of course," the girl answered. "My name's Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom," Hermione told her, gesturing to the boy.

"I'm Mia. Mia Ferris."

"Nice to meet you, Mia. Now, have you seen a toad? Neville here's lost one."

"Er, no. I'm sorry," Mia said apologetically.

"That's quite alright. We can look later." Hermione looked at her kindly before asking, "Have you read any of your books? I've read them all twice _and _practiced some spells. I just hope I did enough." Mia looked at Neville, who also had a look like he hadn't read the books on his face.

"Well, I actually just received my letter yesterday evening and went shopping this morning. I haven't had the chance." Hermione looked at Mia in concern.

"You got your letter last night? How did you go shopping?"

"Well, I stayed at _The Leaky Cauldron _because I have no relatives and Tom, the innkeeper, bought my things for me." Hermione looked at Mia in awe then changed the subject.

"So, I read that…."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Twenty minutes later, Mia excused herself to go to the bathroom but instead went to find a different seat. Hermione was nice and all, but she was bloody annoying. Mia walked farther down the train and found another cabin, also with only two occupants, though the seats were covered in sweets.

"Hello, gents. Any chance I could sit with you?" Mia looked at the two boys expectantly. One had scarlet hair, much like her own. He was wearing what looked like hand-me-down robes and had a dirt spot on his nose. The other had a mop of messy dark hair. When he looked up at Mia she saw that he had emerald eyes, the exact same shade as hers. She also saw a lighting bold-shaped scar on his forehead.

The messy-haired boy must have realized the resemblance between their eyes because when he replied, he seemed quite shocked.

"Um, yeah… you can, umm… sit here with us." The red-head looked at the other boy in confusion before nodding his consent. They cleared a spot next to the ginger.

"My name is Mia Ferris by the way."  
"Ron Weasley" the scarlet haired boy said.

"Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you both." Ron looked at Mia in surprise.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, nothing." Mia looked at him in confusion before looking at Harry, who had what looked like a relieved look on his face, and asking him if he'd read any of the books.

"No. Haven't been allowed to. You?"

"Just got my books today. Haven't had the chance. I'm guessing you haven't read either, Ron."

The boy flushed red before shaking his head.

"Good. At least I won't be the only one." The trio erupted in laughter. Their merriment was broken was a head of bushy hair popped in.

"Have any of you seen a, oh. Hello, Mia. I thought you were using the restroom.

"Well, I-"

"Whatever. Have you two seen a toad?"

"No," the two boys chorused.

"Well if you see one, it belongs to a boy named Neville. You had better but on your robes. We'll be there soon." With that, she stormed out.

"Great. The first person I meet I make angry," Mia mumbled to herself.

"Ah, don't worry, mate. We won't get angry at you." She looked at Ron and smiled. "I suppose we'd better listen to her and put our robes on."

Ron and Harry stood up and started going through their trunks.

"Oh! My trunk is supposed to be meeting me at the school. Just fantastic." Mia hung her head in defeat.

"'Scuse me. Are you Mia Ferris?"

"Yes." Mia looked at an older boy in the door of their cabin.

"Here are your robes."

"Thanks." With that the boy walked out.

_Tom, you are just wonderful_.


	4. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Potter world. I own only Mia Ferris and Sylas the owl. I _wish I_ owned it, but sadly that's not the case

* * *

**Broken Roses: Howarts**

Not too long after Hermione left, the trio was laughing at a joke that Ron had just told when a blonde boy walked in flanked by two very large boys.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Mia looked from Harry to the blonde in bewilderment.

"Yes," Harry replied. Mia looked at the blonde boy and the other two big ones and saw that they were standing on either side of him like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Mia and Ron both gave a little cough at this, both trying to suppress a laugh. Draco looked at the two.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Ron turned red nect to Mia as she stood up in rage.

"Don't insult him. He's twice the man you'll ever be. And I'm not a Weasley. My name is Mia Ferris." Malfoy looked taken aback after Mia told him this. He then regained himself and looked at Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," he said, gesturing to Mia and Ron. "I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

"I think it's best you leave now. Clearly you can't see when you're not wanted." Mia said this with such ferocity, the blonde boy took a step back.

"This isn't over. Not hardly," he said before exiting the compartment, still flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Mia immediately looked at Harry.

"You have some explaining to do."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The train stopped about ten minutes after the confrontation with Malfoy. Harry had explained to Mia all that had happened and why people knew him, with many interjections from Ron of, "Don't say the name!"

Harry and Ron grabbed their trunks and dragged them outside the train where they left them. Mia followed behind them, helping when she could. The three hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten, and could easily see a lantern bobbing over the heads of many children. Mia heard a deep voice calling out, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Mia looked at the source of the noise and saw a very large man. She looked at Harry, realizing the man had been talking to him. Harry nodded and when she looked back the man Harry was looking back and forth between Mia and Harry in bewilderment.

Shaking his head, the man started talking again.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"  
The first years followed the man down a rocky path and soon he was talking again.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec. Jus' round this bend here." There was a collective gasp as the students looked at the castle looming in the distance on a hill. A black lake surrounded it.

"No more'n four to a boat!" A boy who introduced himself as Aidan accompanied Harry, Ron, and Mia in their boat.

"Everyone in? Right then- FORWARD!" As soon as these word were shouted the boats moved as one towards the castle. Everyone stared at the castle that became larger as they neared it.

"Heads down!" They all ducked their heads as they reached and opening in the cliff face. The boats sailed on through a tunnel and came to a stop at an underground tunnel.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"

The boy Mia recognized at Neville ran up to the man yelling, "Trevor!" The students then followed as the giant led them through a passageway, coming out on grass in the shadow of the castle. They walked up some stairs and crowded around a huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

The man then raised a huge fist and pounded on the door three times. Soon enough, the door swung open revealing a strict-looking witch in emerald-green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

_So that's his name!_

They followed the woman across the stone floor of the castle. Mia heard other voices, those of the rest of the students, off to the right. McGonagall showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because…" It was then that the professor started to loose Mia. She heard bits and pieces that sounded like "family" and "house points," but didn't really pay attention. She was more interested in the faces around her that were growing extremely worried.

"… will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She gave one last sweeping look around the room before adding, "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." McGonagall then exited.

Mia heard Harry asking Ron how they got sorted.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Harry looked like he was about to throw up.

"Oh, nonsense. They wouldn't hurt us, or test us for that matter. We're eleven. We can't know _that _much." No matter how much she tried to show how _not _nervous she was, she was nervous. Very nervous. The two boys looked at her with pale faces, then turned toward the door that had opened again.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. Now, form a line and follow me." Mia gulped and looked at the faces of her friends. They looked just as scared as her.


	5. Sorting

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Potter world. I own only Mia Ferris and Sylas the owl. I _wish I_ owned it, but sadly that's not the case.

* * *

**Broken Roses: Sorting**

The first years followed McGonagall out of the chamber, back across the hallway, and into the Great Hall. Mia was dazed as she entered. There were golden plates and goblets on the table and thousands of candles floating above their heads. There were four tables and a fifth table at the end of the hall filled with grown-ups.

But what really enchanted Mia was the ceiling. It looked exactly like the sky. As she was pondering how it was done, Mia heard Hermione say, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

The new students came to a stop in a line in front of the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall then placed a pointed wizard's hat on a wooden stool. It looked extremely old and covered in dirt. She was just thinking how Matron Francis would have had a fit if that were in the orphanage when a rip near the brim of the hat opened and the hat started to sing. Mia watched, entranced by the fact that a hat was singing.

"… _You might belong in Gryffindors,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use many means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished singing. When the hat was done bowing to each table and everyone quieted down, McGonagall stepped forward with a piece of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl stumbled forward and put on the hat, which slid down to cover her eyes. A moment later-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled. A table to the right cheered and Hannah went to join her housemates.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW!"

They continued in this fashion until Mia realized it was almost her turn. Her stomach started to knot up and she became very pale. The boy before her was sorted into Hufflepuff. Next thing she knew-

"Ferris, Mia!" Mia took many deep breaths before stepping forward. She heard whispers around the hall, most talking about how they thought she was a Weasley. She scowled and shoved the hat onto her head, wanting to escape the torment.

_Ah, I see you have a strong attitude. _She jumped on the stool as she realized the hat was talking to her.

_**Well, yeah. I guess so.**_

_I can tell you are very headstrong, very brave and witty. You are also very loyal. So difficult to place you when you have traits from all four houses._

_**Anywhere's fine really. **_

_Very well then._

"SLYTHERIN!" Many people gasped as the girl with the flaming hair went to sit with the darkest house.

Mia then watched as the people that she had met, the nice ones, were all sorted into Gryffindor. Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin with her.

Mia watched as Harry's name was called and everyone started whispering frantically. She rolled her eyes and looked back up to the front of the hall when someone she hadn't noticed earlier caught her eye.

The man was wearing dark robes and had shoulder-length black hair that seemed a little greasy. When Mia went to look him in the eyes, her heart racing, she saw that he was already looking straight at her with happiness, confusion, and sadness all written on his face.

_Oh my god. Dad._

* * *

Yes it's short. I know. Don't shoot me! Props to my first reviewer, Lollypops101! Thanks everyone for reading!

Lollypops101: Thanks and I guess you'll just have to find out! }:)


	6. The Feast

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Potter world. I own only Mia Ferris, Devin Goodwell, and Sylas the owl. I _wish I_ owned it, but sadly that's not the case.

* * *

**Broken Roses: The Feast**

Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, started talking after the sorting was finished. About what Mia didn't know because she was too occupied with looking at her father who was looking back at her with equal amounts of delight. She soon started crying from the amount of happiness that surfaced. A boy sitting next to her was looking at her with concern. Out of the corner of her eye, Mia saw him scoot closer to her. She saw that he looked about a year older than her.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" he whispered questioningly.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Just some tears of joy." He looked at her confused and him seemed like he was going to ask her about it, but then decided against it.

"My name is Devin, by the way. Devin Goodwell."

"Nice to meet you Devin. My name's Mia Ferris," she said smiling at Devin.

"… they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Mia looked up as Dumbledore said these last words and took a seat. Everyone clapped and cheered. Mia looked at her father, who smirked at her, then Devin, with a confused look.

"Um, Devin, is he always this, er…."

"Crazy?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

"Yes, always." The two laughed together, then Devin said. "Hey, you need to try the shepherd's pie. It's so good!"

"Devin, what are you-" She stopped shirt when she looked down and saw plates piled with food. There were so many different foods that Mia couldn't even begin to remember them all. She looked at Devin again before taking everything she saw and putting small bits of it on her plate. She ate all of it, plus two more helpings. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until then. Mia looked up at her father as she was finishing and noticed him glaring in the direction of the Gryffindor. She glanced over the heads of other students and saw it was Harry the man had his sights set on. When she looked back at her father, she gave him a questioning look. He nodded her off with an _I'll tell you later _look.

Soon enough, the food cleared away and was replaced by desserts. There were tarts and eclairs, pies and cakes, and Mia's favorite, pudding. She scooped a large portion onto her plate, but only ended up eating four of five bites. When everyone was finished, the plates were cleared again, but this time stayed that way. The headmaster stood and everyone shushed.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note…"

Another adult lost the attention of Mia that day. She couldn't understand why she kept loosing focus, but she didn't really mind. What Dumbledore had to say could be _that_ important, could it?

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Mia's gaze snapped up from her lap as people started singing around her. She shook her head with a grin on her face as two redheads, undoubtedly Ron's brothers, finished singing last. Everyone got to decide what tune to sing in, and they had chosen a very slow wedding march.

"Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

* * *

A/N: I know it's really short, but I am having this **_major_ **case of writer's block. This is sad becuase it's only the _sixth chapter! UGGGGHHHHH! _I'd love it if I could get at least two reviews before I upload again, but I'm not going to ask for something that might not happen. Thanks for reading and thanks to **hgssdm **for the second review!


	7. Reunited

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Potter world. I own only Mia Ferris and Sylas the owl. I _wish I_ owned it, but sadly that's not the case.

* * *

**Broken Roses: Reunited**

The first years were told to follow the prefects to their common room. Mia got as far as outside the doors of the Great Hall before she snuck into the shadows to wait.

Mia didn't have to wait long, for soon enough the teachers started filing out of the Hall, some talking and some thinking. She wasn't paying very much attention until she felt a pair of eyes on her.

She looked up to find no one looking at her. Mia was confused, but her confusion was soon pushed away when she saw her father exit the Hall last, no one talking to him. He stopped outside the doors for a few minutes looking around.

When he started to leave, Mia stepped out of her hiding spot.

"Daddy!" she said while running to the man. He looked up just in time to catch her as she flew into his arms. He held her close.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I'm sorry..." his voice broke here as he choked back tears.

"Dad, don't cry. We're together now, that's all that matters." He looked at her in amazement.

"I love you, you know that right?" he waited for her to nod then continued. "I never stopped looking for you. Never. I had no idea where they had taken you. I-I thought you were dead. I'm so sorry."

"They took me to France."

"What?" he asked, looking at her incredulously.

"After they took me they brought me to France. Th-They left me o-on the street, thinking I would die. But I wandered around, trying to find anyplace to live. The only thing I had eaten for a week were scraps out of the garbage.

"A kind woman finally found me and brought me to an orphanage that she thought would be good for me. But the woman there was cruel. She hit us if we cried or did anything wrong. She would hit me on my birthday when I was crying because you were gone.

"On my birthday this year she hit me because I accidentally ran into her after going to get things to clean. I-I became really scared and upset and the next thing I knew she was blown into a wall and knocked unconscious. Another orphan named Katherine helped me escape. I came back home to England and wandered those streets for a month.

"On August 31 came upon The Leaky Cauldron. Tom let me stay for the night and he bought me all of my supplies.

"Daddy, I'm still scared!" she finished her story with a very large sob and collapsed into her father's arms, who had kneeled down in front of her during her story.

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Why, dad? Why did they take me?" she asked tears streaking her face.

"Mia, I-"

"And you always talked about my brother. Where is he? Is he alive? Dad-"

"Mia," he said, cutting her off, "I will answer your questions some other time. Right now you need to sleep."

"But, I-" here Mia gave a rather large yawn, while still hiccuping from crying.

"See. You're tired. Let's get you to bed. No more buts." He picked her up and started walking away with her. Mia smiled into her father's shoulder as a sudden thought struck her.

_Just like old times._

* * *

A/N-They're getting shorter and shorter! I just felt like this was the place to end. Update again soon. Can't promise anything though. Four reviews too much? Thanks for reading!

**OpenBookLina**: Glad you like it!

**craziebaci: **Thanks for the encouragement!

**Lollypops101: **Here's my first reviewer again! The questions you ask and ideas you propose help me get to thinking. Thank you!

**MissDramaMama: **The fact that you think this a decent story about Severus make me smile! I don't really think I'm that good of a writer. I just started writing this because I've been reading a lot of Sev-fics lately and got an idea. Thank you so much!


	8. Unexpected Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Potter world. I own only Mia Ferris, Devin Goodwell, and Sylas the owl. I _wish I_ owned it, but sadly that's not the case.

* * *

**Broken Roses: Unexpected Discovery**

Mia woke the next morning in an unfamiliar room. She quickly sat up, blinking her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She looked for a clock and found one on the bedside table. _4:49_. Mia sighed and then looked at her surroundings. After a few moments, the events of the night before came flooding back to her. Her father, telling him her story, being carried away, and falling asleep in his arms. She found herself smiling and then realized that she still had no idea where she was.

She made the assumption that, since there was no one else in the room that it couldn't be the Slytherin dorms. The fluffy comforter was green, while the sheets contrasted them, burning a deep crimson color, much like her hair. She saw that the room was rather large, with a bathroom leading off to the right. A door stood closed straight across from the bed. A sudden thought hit her.

_Did he bring me to his rooms last night?_

Wanting to prove herself wrong or right, she slipped out from under the covers and stepped onto the stone floor. She mentally prepared herself for the cold floor, but was surprised when her feet meet warmth. She smiled for the second time in three minutes and started walking towards the door.

Mia took a deep breath before turning the knob and stepping into a dimly lit hallway. She found herself at one end, the other end turned right into what she assumed to be the living room and kitchen. Along the walls were three other doors, two on the left, one on the right.

She quietly made her way down the hallway. When she came to the turn at the end of the corridor and hesitated before turning. What if she wasn't in her father's rooms? What if last night had been a dream and when she got to the school they had realized that she was damaged and had sent her to another orphanage?

Mia started panicking and backing back down the passage. Her breath was coming quickly, and leaving at the same pace. She didn't know what to do. The walls were closing in. There was no place to go.

On instinct, Mia curled into a ball on the ground and sat there crying, slowly feeling herself change. A ginger cat sat in the spot Mia had been sitting moments before.

Her father watched all this with wide eyes. He had just returned back to his rooms from an unplanned meeting with the headmaster. He turned the corner to go check on her when he saw the girl curl up into a ball and shift form.

The man stepped closer to the still form of the cat, _his daughter_, on the floor.

"Mia?" he asked hesitantly. The cat looked up with emerald eyes. Mia's eyes.

"Mrow." Mia answered back. Her father gave her a confused look. She slowly stood up on her four legs and padded over to his legs, wrapping herself around them lovingly. He bent down to pick her up, and as soon as she was in the air she felt herself changing again. When her father looked at her again, a young girl with flowing red locks and emerald eyes was starring back at her.

"Daddy? What… what's wrong with me?" The girl hung her head, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I can change. Into any animal I want to. I'm a freak." Tears started to run down her face again.

"You are not, by any means, a 'freak.' If anything, you are different. You simply have a power that very few posses. It is very rare. I have read of many, but only know one."

"Who?" she asked, slowly looking up at her father's dark eyes.

"You."  
"Oh."

"How long have you been able to do this?"

Mia hesitated before answering. "I started doing it the day after they took me. It only happens when I'm really upset or really angry. If I ever changed at the orphanage, Matron Francis would just think I was some stray animal that someone had brought into the place and would throw me into the street. I would come back later in my human form and get punished for leaving."

"What was the punishment?" Her father grew worried when she simply shook her head. "Mia. Please tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered, her eyes filling with tears once more.

"Okay. We won't now, I promise. Is that alright?" Her father was very quick on trying to please her, not wanting her to cry again.

Mia nodded her head in ascent. Unable to control herself, the young girl yawned.

"You're still tired. Let's get you to bed again." Her father carried her down the hall and opened the door to the bedroom. He stepped inside and walked across the room. After setting her down on the bed, tucking her in, and giving her a kiss on the forehead, he turned to leave when he heard a little voice behind him.

"Please don't leave me." He smiled and turned around to lay in the bed with her.

"I won't. Never again."

* * *

A/N: Yay update! I know it's a little later than usual, but it's here. I got this idea (kind of) from another fic about Harry and Sev. Thank you everyone for reading. Four reviews?

**MissDramaMama: **Thank you!

**Lollypops101: **You will find out soon enough!

**OpenBookLina: **Thsnks so much for your review. Guess you'll just have to wait another chapter, or possibly three if I'm feeling evil, to find out!


	9. In the Morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Potter world. I own only Mia Ferris, Devin Goodwell, and Sylas the owl. I _wish I owned it, but sadly that's not the case._

* * *

**Broken Roses: In the Morning**

Mia awoke the next morning slightly disoriented but soon came to her senses with full recognition of the night before. She sat up with a yawn and stretched. She was about to get out of the bed when the door opened. She turned to look at the door and saw her father there, standing in the doorway with black robes on.

"I was just coming to wake you but it seems you're already awake." He smiled at her then moved over to sit on the bed. "Classes start today. You need to get up and get ready so we can head down to breakfast. I went and got a pair of your robes for you."

Mia looked at him for a second before throwing herself on him. She hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much. We were always told in the orphanage that we would never see our parents again, but I knew. I knew I would find you. And I did. I love you, dad." It wasn't a long speech like the ones Dumbledore made every year, but it left her father at a loss for words. He was stunned for a moment before he took her and held her shoulders so she would look at him.

"I love you, too." She smiled at him, gave him a quick hug, then jumped out of bed.

"Get out now. I have to get ready like you said. Shoo! Shoo!" She laughed and then pulled him off the bed and started shoving him out of the room.

"Okay, okay! I'm going. Don't take forever!" he shouted as the door shut in his face. He turned around and walked down the hall, chuckling.

On the other side of the door, Mia stood in the middle of the room for a few seconds and then started dancing around with a huge grin on her face. She stopped after realizing she had to get ready. She grabbed her robes and made her way into the bathroom.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ten minutes later, Mia was dressed and ready to go. She stepped into the living area and sighed. It was dark, but warm. It made her feel content and relaxed. When she sighed, her father turned around from the fireplace. He had been looking at a photo above it.

"That was actually fairly quick for a female," he told her jokingly. She went over and hit him on the arm lightly.

"Whatever. Should we go now?"

"Yes." He turned to go, but then stopped and turned back around again. He dropped to his knees in front of Mia. "I'm going to warn you now. I have a reputation here for being quite mean. If I say or do anything to hurt you, I don't mean it. It is just me being Professor Snape, not your father. Do you understand?"

Now irritated, Mia replied, "No. I don't understand why you would have to live your life a lie, but you aren't going to tell me so let's just go." She stormed out of the room, unsure where she was going but assuming her father was following behind to tell her if she was going the wrong way or not.

She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Please don't hate me! I know it's been forever and I know this chapter sucks, but please forgive me! I didn't have a lot of time to write for a while, and then whenever I got my computer out to write, I just wasn't feeling it. I don't want to just skip ahead but I also don't want too much filler. Thank you so much for sticking with me!


	10. Sorry!

Hi!

Please don't be mad at me, but this story is going to be on hold for I don't know how long. I thought I had an idea where this story was going, but now I don't. I don't want to do the typical "Harry's sister does everything with him through his seven years at Hogwarts," but I also don't know what to do if I don't do that. I also think that all seven years would be a ton to write and I'm not sure I'd be able to do it all!

During mid to late November, my soccer season will end and I will have no sport again until March, so I should have a good amount of time to write.

Ideas are appreciated, but not necessary. I'm sorry again, but bear with me while my brain is being stupid!

If you are a fan of Phantom of the Opera and/or Love Never Dies, I am writing a new phanfic! Check it out if you'd like!

SORRY again!

~Lila


End file.
